How to save a life Sleepy Hollow
by TheLonelyOtaku535
Summary: Ichabod is dying and Viktor is by his side. Partially in German! Songfic to How to save a life by The Fray


This couldn't be happening. No it can't be real. It has to be a nightmare. No but he knew it was very real no matter how hard he tried to deny it. His lover lay in his arms slowly dying. The hessian horseman cradled the young man in his arms as the boy's life waned in and out, teetering between the lines of life and death. "Mien gelibtes" the older man whispered hoarsely his eyes burning with tears. "V…V…Viktor…." Ichabod barley managed to choke out his voice getting weaker and weaker. The young man and his husband had been out riding when the youngers horse was spooked by a gunshot off in the distance the horse had bolted and tripped in a rocky field throwing Ichabod off its back and slamming him into a large boulder the impact of which smashed his ribcage and a bone fragment pierced his heart. "Shhhh…don't try to speak save your strength" the horseman whispered tears now streaming down his face and dripping onto his dying husband. Viktor gently began to sing to his love in an attempt to soothe his lover in his last moments. "Schritt eins sagen sie, wir müssen reden er sie sagen sitzen es ist nur ein sprechen er lächelt höflich zurück auf sie blicken Sie höflich auf Rechts durch eine Art der Fenster auf der rechten Seite geht er links und rechts bleiben sie zwischen den Zeilen von Angst und Schuld und sie beginnen zu fragen, warum sie kamen Wo habe ich falsch machen, habe ich einen Freund verloren irgendwo in der Bitterkeit und hätte, hätte ich mich mit ihnen alle Nacht hatte ich bekannt, wie ein Leben zu retten lassen Sie ihn wissen, dass sie am besten wissen Ursache nach alle sie wissen am besten Versuchen vorbei zu seiner Verteidigung ohne Gewährung Unschuld eine Liste von was ist wr Wo habe ich falsch machen, ich habe einen Freund verloren irgendwo entlang in die Verbitterung und hätte, hätte ich mich mit ihnen alle Nacht hatte ich bekannt, wie ein Leben zu retten Wo habe ich falsch, ich habe einen Freund verloren irgendwo in der Verbitterung und hätte, hätte ich mich mit ihnen alle Nacht hatte ich bekannt, wie das Leben Ho Wo habe ich falsch machen, habe ich einen Freund verloren irgendwo in der Bitterkeit und hätte, hätte ich mich mit ihnen alle Nacht hatte ich bekannt, wie ein Leben zu retten, wie ein Leben zu retten wie kann Leben retten" the german finished his song and looked down at his husband. The young man had only seconds left and with a strained voice he whispered, "Viktor….i…i…lo..ve…y…ou" and with that the young man slumped down in his husbands arms and exhaled one last time. The German man looked down with disbelief at the dead man in his arms. His whole body shook and tremored then he turned his head to the sky and let out a pain filled scream tears streaming down his face. The older man then looked angry at his lover and opening his mouth bit the constable's neck and drank the coppery blood that poured out. It was not it seemed though, Viktor was actually transferring a half of his soul to his dead husband making him immortal. The spell would only work if the two were soul mates, destined to be together for all eternity and the dead person had only recently died. Once the spell was finished the older man looked down at his husband still lying in his arms cold and still. The older man then gently lowered the man's body to the ground and slumped away but he turned around when he heard a weak groan. The constable was alive! The younger man slowly got to his feet and ran to his undead lover. "Viktor!" the younger sobbed. "It's okay I'm here now Mein gelibtes" Viktor soothed holding Ichabod close and stroking his soft raven hair. "Don't leave me again!" the older man sobbed into his lovers shoulder. "I won't. I'm here and I will be here forever and always". Ichabod said giving his lover a kiss on the lips. The older German kissed pack Ichabod fiercely and puched them both to the ground. The embrace which was before one of sadness and death was now the sweet caress of lovers bound to each other for all eternity.

A/N: The song Viktor is singing is How to save a life by The Fray. I know they didn't have that song back then but it fit so shut up!


End file.
